


Bug Drabble

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: It's hard to summarize a drabble. Uhhh...    Dean is in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Bug Drabble

The creature resembled a butterfly the way the chest burster from Alien resembled a leech. Huge, and oozing. Wrong in every way. At least it belonged in this piss reeking alley more than in any flower patch. It had Dean lassoed with its sticky proboscis and was reeling him in. It hissed, gurgled, and somehow spoke through slobber. 

“Today is March 14th, Learn about Butterflies Day.” 

How does a 7 foot insect sound smug?

“Yeah, well, I prefer Pi Day!”

A silent moving Cas stabbed the creature in the back. It howled and released Dean. God, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SPNColdestHits. If you don't know them, you should! This month's challenge was... write a drabble, extra points for including a march holiday.


End file.
